1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage, and more particularly to a handle assembly for a luggage with transparent or semi-transparent appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary for travelers to bring and protect their personal items. Therefore, numerous of containing means are invented to receive the personal items. Among these containing means, luggage boxes are popular because they can be moved easily. A conventional luggage box comprises a box body, an adjustable handle and a plurality of wheels. The adjustable handle is assembled at a top side of the box body. The wheels are rotatably assembled at a bottom side of the box body.
Under this arrangement, the traveler puts the conventional luggage box on the ground and pulls the adjustable handler to move the conventional luggage box via the wheels.
However, the conventional luggage has some disadvantages as following. The adjustable handle of the conventional luggage box is made of metal, so that the adjustable handle is heavy. In addition, the metallic adjustable handle gets rust easily and dents easily while an impact is occurred on the adjustable handle.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional luggage.